


A Much Needed Lesson

by MisguidedMuse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emma Swan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Omega Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Omega Verse, Power Bottom, Service Top, Smut, Snow ships it, au i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedMuse/pseuds/MisguidedMuse
Summary: Emma's mortified.Regina'sfrustrated.And Snow's much too involved.or,Emma learns sex ed Enchanted Forest style.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 66
Kudos: 757





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lighthearted kinda cracky most likely canonically incorrect fic that I've decided to do for fun, I am beyond rusty so feel free to leave any feedback.  
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy during these times.

Emma’s been feeling strange, which is bad because things, meaning Regina, had been okay lately one might say good, nice even, tentatively of course, Regina was still Regina. She still snipped and snarked, tongue precise with its cuts, but her words were no longer barbed, her quips were more humorous than hurtful and when not blinded with rage Emma was able to see just how funny the other women could be. So, no, she couldn’t necessarily say that Regina still being Regina was a bad thing not without lying of course and Emma had been working on her honesty. Regina was too. For Henry, of course.

So, as she was saying _things_ had been good lately, which was why it was so bad for her to suddenly be feeling like this. Because that probably meant there was a new villain in town and a new villain usually meant a new curse which was worse than usual because, well, _things_ were finally good! There was banter, actual banter! which was nice, really nice actually, not many people, well none she wanted to spend time with, in this fairy-tale sweet town had humour as dark as Regina’s and none were as quick. She genuinely enjoyed her company, now that’s a thought that would’ve had her on her arse a few months ago, and she thought maybe Regina enjoyed hers too, that one might’ve sent her to the ER.

She must enjoy her company somewhat, why else would she tolerate her? she certainly didn’t tolerate Snow.

She’d managed, or Regina managed really, to find an apartment being co-parents with the ‘Evil Queen’ garners a pretty sweet discount in Storybrooke real estate even if Gold had given her the stink eye the entire time, she’d just grinned as Regina lead them around the apartment, it served him right the overcharging jackass. She claimed it was so she knew her son wouldn’t be living in squalor, Snow said otherwise and Emma ignored the twinge in her chest that thought caused. Henry was with her on Wednesdays and Thursdays and Regina had even extended, Friday Family Dinners, to include her, she was settling into Storybrooke life, finally laying down real roots and she was quite content with her slow small-town Sheriff position, too content apparently.

And now Emma felt like she was about to ruin it all, rather on brand really, because she hadn’t just started feeling like this, no, she’d first noticed a month ago that she was perhaps behaving a little… oddly, registered she’d probably been affected longer and she _hadn’t_ immediately gone to Regina. She knew exactly how the other women would react to that particular piece of information. Regina hated being kept in the dark, abhorred it. She would be mad, furious even, she would call her stupid and idiotic and useless and somehow find a way to slip in an insult directed at her parents and Emma would sit there, nod along and take it and hopefully after Regina had gotten it out of her system, she’d be willing to help. She usually was after a good rant. It was never smart to interrupt a raging Regina she’d only find something to yell about later and then the ire would be twofold. Emma would know. She was usually its target.

Which led her to now, parked in Regina’s driveway nervously gripping the bugs steering wheel, which was weird because it was Regina, and _things_ were finally good. But weird. Especially lately. The woman made her feel… odd, well, Regina made her feel a lot of things, usually irritation, mostly amusement, an unusual amount of disbelief, surprisingly frequent affection, too much exasperation and the unfairly common bout of not-to-be-named ~~arousal~~ , but this, _this_ , was something else entirely. She swallowed drumming her fingers along the wheel she can almost hear Regina snapping at her to stop ‘that incessant fidgeting’ and smiles despite herself. See, odd, who smiles at things like that?

Her apparently.

Emma had always been aware of Regina’s beauty, she wasn’t blind, it added a rather confusing element to their arguments that again was not to be named, she’d even admit to slipping up a time or two, and that was it, and letting her eyes wander, she swore the woman popped an extra button before their meetings to torment her. Not that she’d ever accuse her of that, Regina would eat her alive. That thought shouldn’t turn her on.

It does.

…Anyway, Emma was very aware of Regina’s beauty and she was reluctantly aware of her attraction to the other woman, she could also admit to herself, usually wasted and never aloud that she may have the slightest, she swallowed, _thing_ , for the other woman. It wasn’t her fault! Pickings were slim in small towns. Regina was undeniably the most attractive person here, the most attractive person she’d ever seen really, and she’d always liked women in power, Regina was a literal Queen, sue her. So, it wouldn’t be wrong to say she’d always been aware of the other woman’s presence.

But this was getting ridiculous.

Emma felt as though she was beginning to develop a sixth sense for the brunette, she smelt her, _smelt_ her, actually sniffed her out like some kind of sick human bloodhound before seeing her, sometimes minutes before she entered the room. It was weird and invasive and creepy and she was mortified to find out that Regina smelt good, as in really good, as in mouth wateringly so.

She was clean, like fresh laundry which she knew for a fact Regina’s always was, spiced and woody, probably that ridiculously expensive perfume or body cream she insisted she ‘needed’ Emma would never admit how much she liked the scent, had never had reason to. And god, this one she hated to acknowledge because come on Regina, really? Apples, she smelt like, apples, which really was just a little too on the nose even for the brunette, but then again it was Regina she was talking about.

But that wasn’t all, her eyes were drawn to the brunette like an idiot moth to a very sadistic and unattainable flame. She was shameless, utterly shameless, it didn’t matter who she was talking to Ruby, Mulan, Archie, even her own mother, if Regina entered the room she was gone, completely gone and worst of all, the other woman knew it too. She’d get this look on her face smugly satisfied, lips curling into a pleased smirk she looked the picture of the cat who ate the canary. She’d glide past Emma brushing against her shoulder teasingly leaving the spot burning, hips sashaying with added sway and like the idiot moth she is, she falls for it. Every. Damn. Time. Eyes drawn to the fullness of her hips down the pert line of her arse she watched the subtle bounce of the flesh, the pull of the charcoal material outlining a distinct curve- Emma cleared her throat, she was getting off track here. Ruby smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, Mulan cleared her throat loudly, Archie smiled knowingly and her mother had taken to giving her less than subtle tips on wandering eyes and respectful etiquette.

It was mortifying.

Worse yet she had also developed a rather odd fixation, one that for an embarrassing amount of time had her researching of all thing’s vampires. Yes, the blood sucking neck biting kind. Ruby was a werewolf for god’s sake! Her research was entirely reasonable, still, she didn’t think she’d mention that theory to Regina.

Now, don’t get her wrong Regina had a perfectly nice neck, Regina had a perfectly nice everything really, one of the nicest she’d ever seen but that didn’t explain the way her eyes had taken to tracking the column of flesh. It was odd, and happened at the most inconvenient of times one moment she’d be tuned in and alert and then Regina would stretch and she was hazy eyed watching the smooth lines of her neck. She’d begin to wonder what the skin tasted like, if it was as smooth as it looked, if it would be even smoother under her lips, her tongue, her _teeth_.

If it would redden and bruise and ruin.

Emma wasn’t a prude far from it really and she was no stranger to a little kinky biting she was even fond of it, but she’d never, and she meant never, thought about taking a whole ass chunk out of someone’s neck. Had never daydreamed of how the imprint of her teeth would look against their throat, and had never wondered if the mark would last, if it would stay high and visible.

Hence the vampire theory.

Emma took a breath and then groaned head falling against the wheel, great, she was thinking about Regina so much now she thought she could actually smell the other woman, she’d always had a vivid imagination but this was too much-

*Knock*

*Knock*

Emma jumped forehead slipping off the wheel and chin slamming onto the horn she swore loudly rubbing her face and looked out the window. It was unfair really how attractive Regina was when she laughed, her eyes crinkled and her lips spread wide to reveal white teeth and when she laughed like she was now hard and real forehead vein visible from the strain, head tossed back and laughter coming out low and rich, it made Emma’s chest tighten and her stomach do strange things to know she was the cause. Even if it was because she was being an idiot.

Regina didn’t have to know that though.

Emma flushed ego mildly bruised much like her chin and got out of the car, “are you done?”

Regina grins not bothering to hide her amusement why would she when it so clearly affected Emma, the blonde needed a little knock down from her peg every now again least she gets too cocky, “are you?” She retorts.

Emma splutters and knows immediately what Regina means the bug was hardly discreet and she was parked in her driveway, regardless she plays dumb, “what do you mean?”

“Em-ma” she drawls slowly and her voice should not be doing the things it is to her, “you’ve been sitting in my driveway for over twenty minutes.” It does them anyway.

Emma grabs hold of all the bravado she can muster to sound unaffected, “and?”

Regina smirks amused, so maybe not enough, “and, what are you doing here?” trust Regina to get straight to the point the one-time Emma wanted to walk around it. The woman could either be the most annoyingly indirect person she knew or as subtle as a sledgehammer.

Emma briefly imagined herself getting in her car and driving away but that short daydream ended in Regina poofing her right back, she feared the state the bug would be left in if it came to that, Regina had never been particularly fond of her car, besides, wasn’t she supposed to be working on her honesty? “I need to talk to you.”

Regina looks mildly intrigued head tilting to the side and the tips of her hair brushing her collarbones, Emma swallows forcing her eyes to stay on Regina’s, “and this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“No.”

Now she just looks concerned and Emma hates the turn her stomach takes at the furrow of her brows and the downturn of her lips, Regina should be happy and safe and calm- and Emma swallowed again she was getting away from herself, “What’s wrong?” and she says it with all the severity of one used to dealing with magic and curses and all things strange.

“Nothing’s wro-” but then stops because that wasn’t entirely true was it, if nothing was wrong she wouldn’t be here at this time, she wouldn’t have purposely shown up on a night she knows Henry wasn’t home, and she wouldn’t be this nervous, “…I don’t know.” She finishes lamely but honestly.

Regina turns on her heel and starts to walk away from her Emma blinks once, twice and then stares after the woman in disbelief of all the reactions she was expecting, Regina leaving, wasn’t one of them. The brunette stops at the door and looks at Emma with clear exasperation, “are you coming?”

Emma stares stupidly for a moment before nodding vigorously and jogging after her, “Close the door and meet me in the study.” Emma hears called from the stairs, she doesn’t bother answering, Regina hated when she shouted across the house. The hypocrite. She locks the door, Regina was too flippant about it, ‘only an idiot would try to break into my house’ which of course drove her crazy which in turn made Regina smile. It was a vicious cycle. Slips her shoes off lining them up by the door and puts her coat on a nearby rack.

Regina had her well trained.

She felt oddly vulnerable socked feet padding silently along the cold floor, the stairs went on forever, the shadows in the hallway seemed to be laughing at her and the light emanating from the study had taken on a malevolent glare. In reality she was just nervous.

She pauses at the doorway watching Regina for a beat before finally entering the room, “I thought you’d lost your way.” Regina snarks with a slight smirk and this time Emma is unable to ignore the way her hair curls against her collarbones, she is however able to ignore the way Regina’s smirk deepens at her staring.

“Har, har.” Emma mocks flopping down near the fireplace.

Emma heard Regina approach but refused to look at her, it was safer this way, especially since Emma had finally had the presence of mind to realise that Regina was wearing a robe which meant that she wore sleepwear underneath and Emma knew exactly what kind of scraps of material Regina considered ‘sleepwear’. She set down a modest pile of books and took the seat next to her, of course she did, Emma felt the shift of the cushion as she crossed her legs and ignored the hiss of skin sliding against skin by screaming internally.

“I don’t exactly have everything here but these should help get us somewhere tonight worst comes to worst we can go to the vault tomorrow or tonight depending on the severity.” And there it was silence expectant and obvious the perfect segue to her dilemma, instead, Emma swallowed and nodded noncommittedly. It was pathetic really; she was obviously stalling still she did it anyway. Cut her some slack it wasn’t exactly easy telling your ex-enemy turned … friend? That you were uncontrollably attracted to them. That was supposed to be something you took to the grave.

There was a thrum of silence, one much too short for her liking, before Regina sighed loudly impatient, “are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I meant to guess?”

Emma had two options here she could either stall further resulting in an irate Regina which was always dangerous or she could cut the shit and tell her it straight, the choice was obvious really.

“What makes you think you could?” Regina’s nostrils flared.

“Emma.” She said short and sharp, it was amazing how much disapproval Regina could pack into one word.

And it was astounding how good Emma had become at disregarding it, “Regina.”

Regina cheeks began to flush in warning, “if you’ve just come here to annoy me Miss Swan, I suggest you leave it’s late and I’ve had a long day.”

And, great, now Emma felt guilty and childish and maybe even a little regretful, it _was_ late and still Regina had decided to help her and here she was acting like an idiot, “I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m, I’m just embarrassed.” She finally admitted and then immediately regretted it because now Regina wouldn’t accept ambiguity.

“Embarrassed?” she echoed surprised; she must be not to comment on the ‘you’re right’.

Emma nodded, “things have been strange-”

“What do you mean ‘things have been strange’ how long have you known something was wrong Emma?” The ‘how long have you kept this from me?’ was left unsaid.

Emma almost sighed in relief the reaction was familiar, routine, this she could deal with this, this she had expected. “A month,” Regina’s eyes narrowed, “but probably longer.” Woah, it had been a while since she’d seen Regina’s forehead throb like that.

“You complete and utter _idiot_!” see routine, “do you have any idea how irresponsible you’ve been?” Yes, she did, but in her defence, she hadn’t even realised something was wrong, her first real hint had been her new Regina sensitive nose, “what if this is a slow acting curse or a poison, or-” Emma paled and tuned out the rest of the list, she hadn’t really thought of that. “What will you do then? What would I tell your idiot parents?” and there was the habitual parental insult. “Or Henry for that matter? Do you even use your brain Emma or is your fat head just for show?” the blonde winced blotting out the next few insults from memory, Regina really was on a roll, “and what does ‘probably longer?’ even mean?”

Emma flushed uncomfortable with the intensity of the brunette’s gaze, apparently Regina was expecting an answer, “that it took me a while to notice?” She answers, questions really, weakly.

Regina’s left eye twitches and Emma waits for the resulting explosion, instead Regina exhales and speaks tightly, her sessions with Archie must finally be paying off, “if you want my help Emma, you’re going to have to give me more than that.”

Emma sighs running a hand down her face, “I know.” She just hoped she’d be able to look Regina in the eye afterwards.

She decided to start small, easy, “it was little things at first, longer runs in the morning, a bigger appetite, than usual,” she added after Regina’s scoff, “a shorter temper at work, and home actually,” she said thinking of her now broken toaster, “I’ve been feeling angry a lot lately.” She wondered how much of that had to do with what was wrong and how much had to do with Baby. She wouldn’t call him Neal. Going off Regina’s look she was thinking the same. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, uh things started getting… weird these past few weeks.”

“Weird?”

“Uh, yeah.” she stammered, “I, um, I started noticing things…” She trailed off flushing.

Regina looked interested, “like what?” The question was innocent enough and more than warranted, yet Emma felt as though she wanted to crawl inside herself and die, because there was no getting out of this one not without lying, and Regina didn’t need her superpower to see through her bullshit, that was a natural talent all her own. So, Emma did what she did best.

She tried to run.

“This is stupid I’m just overreacting,” she was standing now, “I’m sorry for wasting your time, things have been too quiet lately I’m probably just looking for something to be-”

“Sit.” Regina commanded.

And Emma, betrayed by her own body, sat, obedient and immediate. Regina looked mildly surprised but pleased all the same, “now let’s try that again, calmly this time.” She said staring Emma down, her eyes said there would be no escape.

Emma swallowed accepting her fate, “okay.” She agreed unnecessarily it was clear that this was happening whether she wanted it to or not now. “Okay.” she repeated again. She could do this!

“You said you’ve noticed things have been odd, what things?” Regina prompted when the silence went on a beat too long. The woman was hardly known for her patience.

Emma didn’t think ‘being able to smell you for one’, would be taken too well, something told her there would be immense pain and a lot of fire balls, so she settled on, “my senses have been… heightened.” There that wasn’t too hard, and technically she wasn’t lying.

“Heightened?” Regina pushed.

Emma could tell by the purse of her lips she was becoming fed up with their little game, “you know scent, hearing, those kinds of things.” She still wasn’t lying her hearing had been perked. Somewhat.

Regina exhaled eyes slipping shut, obviously she was applying Archie’s counting to ten technique, Regina’s forehead throbbed, it wasn’t looking good, she opened her eyes, “Emma,” she said slowly and carefully as though speaking to a child, Emma certainly felt like one, “I know what heightened senses are, I am asking you for an example.”

Emma flushed and broke eye contact.

Regina’s brow raised intrigued the woman was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out weakness. Emma licked her lips, resisting the urge to bounce her knee Regina would pounce on the tick, maybe not the best analogy given her current predicament.

“Well?”

And then it hit her, she could just not mention that her ‘symptoms’ were centred around Regina, any mystery person would do, “there’s this… person.”

“Person?”

“Yeah, _person_ ,” she stresses the word hoping ~~praying~~ that Regina would let it slide, “they, I’m, uncomfortably,” she paused searching for an appropriate term, “attuned,” yes, that didn’t sound too offensive, “to them.”

Regina looked confused as though wondering what the hell this had anything to do with a potential cursing. “Okay.” She says slowly.

“I mean really attuned, like really, as in I can’t get through my day without thinking about them,” an odd look past Regina’s face, “which isn’t really all that new honestly I mean I don’t think I’ve gone a day without thinking about them since I moved here, that’s probably why it took me so long to notice,” Emma cleared her throat she hadn’t meant to say that, “but this is just weird.”

Maybe if Emma hadn’t been so wrapped up in explaining herself, she would have noticed Regina’s sudden silence, but she didn’t, “I can,” she swallowed lowering her voice, “ _smell_ them.” She all but whispered.

Regina looked scandalised and Emma rushes to explain, “it’s not like I want to! It just happens, I can’t control-”

“-Emma why are you telling me this?” She asks voice going vaguely shrill, that was never a good sign.

Emma was confused, “why am I telling you this? Regina, I thought that’d be pretty obvious how is anything I’ve said normal behaviour?” why was Regina even asking her that?

Regina stared at her with a look of disbelief, she looked at Emma as though she was wondering just how many times she’d been dropped on her head as a baby before she realised Emma was in fact serious then, then she just looked uncomfortable, “Oh, _oh_ ,” she paused looking at the blonde wide eyed, Emma wasn’t sure how she felt about that look, Regina looked much too panicked for her liking, “Emma when was the last time you’ve spoken to your mother?”

Emma whirled hit with a sudden sense of whiplash why was, why _would_ Regina be bringing up her mother now? “What does that have to do with anything-”

“Emma.”

She exhaled running a rough hand through her hair, “I see her at Granny’s all the time.”

Regina seemed to be taking extra care in choosing her next words this Emma knew for a fact only meant terrible things. “Yes, but when was the last time you two spoke alone?”

Since before the baby was born, but she couldn’t exactly say that, “I don’t know a few months ago.”

She swore under her breath inaudibly and then said louder, “I can’t trust her to do anything.” Regina, looked, god, was that discomfort on her face? “That means you don’t know…” she rolled her hand grasping for words she obviously didn’t want to say

Emma’s eyes narrowed she hated being kept in the dark almost as much as Regina, “don’t know what?”

“You’re not cursed.” Again, with the whiplash.

“Not cursed? Regina what the hell, were you even listening?” She certainly wasn’t listening now much too busy cursing Snow.

Now it was Regina’s attempt to flee, “this really is a conversation your parents ought to be having with you.”

“My parents?” she spluttered, Emma’s stomach turned at the thought, “because they’re better equipped or because you don’t want to?”

And god it really was discomfort plain and clear on Regina’s face, “you’d rather it be me?” she asked as though she couldn’t quite believe it.

“Yes.” as mortifying as it was, yes, she did want it to be Regina.

“Okay,” Regina said more to herself than Emma, “you,” Regina pointed voice suddenly steely, “need to just sit there, be quiet and listen, understand?”

Emma nodded and mimed zipping her lips.

Regina rolled her eyes but allowed it, “things were, are, different in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Yes, I’m aware there’s magic and dragons and shit.” Wow that lasted long.

“Emma. Shut up.” Regina cleared her throat, “as I was saying, things were different in the Enchanted Forest and not only in regards to ‘magic and dragons and shit’” she mocked, “we were different.”

“Different?” Could she just get to the point.

“Yes. What you’re, experiencing, may be… odd, but is entirely natural.” Why was this giving her flashbacks to sex ed.

“Natural!” Emma exclaimed, how was any of this natural? Did that mean she was stuck like this?

“Yes. Natural.” Regina looked beyond uncomfortable, in any other circumstance Emma may have been able to enjoy it.

“Regina you can’t tell me that being able to sniff someone out in a crowd is normal behaviour.”

“Gods Emma would you just shut up! I am trying to explain.”

“But-”

Regina nostrils flared, “Do you enjoy making things difficult for me?”

And Emma being Emma couldn’t help herself, “only when it gets a rise.”

Regina looked like she was going to scream, well she got what she wanted, “you know what? I don’t know what I was thinking even attempting to have this conversation with you, here,” she waved her hand and a leather-bound book appeared in her hand, “take this and get out.”

And then with another wave of her hand Emma found herself shoes and jacket on sitting in the bug, the book flopped open on her lap and Emma’s eyes almost bulged out of her head at the diagram before her.

How did that, how did that even _fit_.

She flipped to the next page and then the next, before slamming the book closed.

What the fuck had Regina given her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to Kudos or leave a comment I've read them all so don't think i haven't seen your comment. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Emma had spent the night doing some… extensive reading. And after ‘sleeping on it’ she can safely say that one, she was sufficiently scarred, two, she had a whole new set of questions and three, now that she’d pissed Regina off she didn’t know who to go to. And no Snow was _not_ an option, or Ruby, she’d just make fun of her. Mulan and her had more of a professional relationship and something told her the other woman wanted to keep it that way. Archie? She shuddered, no, that was just weird. Zelena was Zelena so why was she even thinking of her? With that realisation came the next one.

Wow, she really needed more friends.

Maybe if she grovelled and got Regina that egg white frittata she liked so much she wouldn’t immediately slam the door in her face. It was with that fragile motivation in mind that Emma found the strength to stumble into the shower and out the door.

“Morning, Rubes.” She greeted heading for the counter.

“Morning, Em jeez did you get any sleep at all last night?”

“Gee thanks Ruby.” She snarked taking a seat.

“Sorry.” She laughed showing just how genuine she was, “you look like shit.”

“Yeah I had a rough night.” Terrifying words like, ‘knot’ and ‘mate’ and ‘alpha’, flashed through her mind.

“So, I take it you’ll be wanting a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, two actually, can you make one of them Regina’s usual you know the one with the almond milk and that egg white frittata thing she likes,” Emma’s stomach rumbled reminding her of its existence, “oh and a few bear claws to go.” She added placing a few bills on the counter.

Ruby smiled knowingly, “What’d you do this time?”

Emma flushed was she really so predictable? The answer was yes. “Nothing.”

Ruby hummed noncommittally eyes laughing at her.

The bell rang signalling another customers arrival and Emma nearly jumped for joy when Ruby’s attention was taken off her. Then she saw who it was and felt her insides shrivel up and die. What was her mother doing here this early distinctly baby free and making a beeline straight for her? Oh, she was going to kill Regina.

After she forgave her of course.

Her mother positively beamed when she stood to greet her. “Morning.” Emma said with a one-armed hug.

“Good morning sweetheart,” then tactful as ever, “I got a phone call this morning.”

Emma cringed internally but refused to give Snow the reaction she obviously wanted, “yeah?” she said nonchalantly. Meaning not at all.

Where was that damn frittata?

“Very early I might add but its fine I was already up with Neal anyway.”

She paused again staring down the blonde, her look had nothing on Regina’s. Snow sighed seemingly realising that, “the phone call was from Regina. About last-”

Emma looked around panicked, “okay! Okay, do you have to be so loud?” Ruby was looking far too interested in wiping down that table.

Snow looked ever the picture of a calmly embarrassing mother she even had the condescending tone down pat, “It’s perfectly natural Emma.” Why did everyone keep saying that?

“Enough!” she hissed.

Ruby sat the coffees down in front of Emma mildly disappointed at having not caught them mid-sentence.

Emma one, Ruby zero.

There was a lull of blissful silence. Emma took a sip of coffee she’d need it to get through this interaction.

“I want you to know that I meant to have this conversation with you earlier I’ve just been so busy. No, that’s no excuse. I know that, I do, I just.” she looked like she wanted to reach for Emma’s hand but thought better of it. “I, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Her face was the picture of sincerity. It made Emma uncomfortable, which then made her feel like an asshole.

“I know.” She answered harsher than intended and then softened her tone, she wasn’t here to start a fight she was here for an apology frittata that was apparently taking its sweet arse time getting out here. “I know.” And reached for Snow’s hand squeezing it.

The moment was almost nice.

It was too much to hope she’d quit there.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Emma groaned snatching her hand back.

“It’s not!” She assured her as though that’s what was worrying Emma. No what was worrying her was Ruby’s quick approach.

“If you have any ques-”

“-Nope, not happening.” She snatches the takeout bag.

“Thanks Ruby, bye Snow.”

“Emma, wait! It’s important you know these things!”

Emma was already berating herself for pulling the ‘mum card’ so early but she was desperate. “Mum, its fine Regina has it covered.”

Later, Emma would realise that such things were never to be said to one’s batshit crazy mother.

* * *

Emma was right. Regina didn’t immediately slam the door in her face, first she took the frittata.

She’d try again at lunch.

* * *

“Frittata didn’t work?”

Emma sighed Ruby really enjoyed her misery far too much, she was a lot like Regina in that respect.

“Frittata didn’t work.” She conceded.

“You must have really pissed her off.”

“Don’t remind me.”

And instead of pushing and pestering to find out just what she’d managed to do this time, Ruby just smiled, and offered to get Regina’s regular. Her stomach dropped. Something was very wrong.

“What do you know?”

Ruby’s face was a perfect mask of confusion, the slight furrow of her brows, the tilt of the head, that look of almost concern in her eyes. She was good. Regina was better.

“Cut the bullshit. What did she tell you?” She, obviously being Snow.

Emma watched Ruby debate whether or not to crack for all of one second, “she didn’t tell me much.” Emma’s eyebrow raised. “She didn’t! She just mentioned that you were going through some… changes.” Oh god _no_. At this rate the whole town would know by the end of the day.

“And that you saw Regina last night.” Was she the only one feeling sick?

“And that-”

“Stop. I don’t care. Just go get Regina’s food.” She needed time to process this. Honestly, she shouldn’t be shocked it was Snow.

“Right.” Ruby nodded. “I’m just gonna go.” She said slowly backing away.

“Yep.” Emma sighed slumping against the counter head in hands.

Could this day get any worse?

And as though summoned by that thought the diner’s door swung open and there stood her father in all his charming glory. So, yes, apparently it could.

Would it be too much if she started crying?

David approached with a warm smile arms opening expectantly for a hug. Emma just stared suspiciously. “What do you want David?”

He visibly deflated arms falling by his side, “want? Why would I want anything?” He questions entirely unconvincingly.

Emma groaned head falling back into her hands. “not you too.” She whined. David was the cool dad he wasn’t supposed to stoop to Snow’s level.

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly taking a seat next to her, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

There was a slightly warm feeling in her chest at that one she refused to call affection. “And let you know that you had someone to talk to that wasn’t your mother, or Regina.” And it was gone.

“And you thought you’d be the better choice?”

“Over your mother? Yes. Regina? Maybe. It depends how angry you’ve made her.” He had a point, it still pissed her off.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” What was she a bumbling idiot incapable of staying in Regina’s good graces?

“I added some onion rings they’ll probably get you some brownie points.” Ruby said with a wink, “Hey David chicken sub to go?”

“Thanks Rubes you’re the best.” He replied with a smile and then levelled Emma with a pointed look.

“Shut up.”

“Look kiddo-” she glared at him. “Emma, maybe it’d be better if you talked about this with someone that wasn’t Regina.”

Emma felt her hackles raise what was wrong with Regina? She was smart and resourceful and a terrific mother and- Emma stopped. Even she could tell she was getting a little carried away there.

“Just hear me out, she’s obviously the smartest person in this place.” Emma rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to placate her. It was working.

“But don’t you think, given your… relationship,” and god he was talking about her completely obvious crush now wasn’t he “that maybe you should find someone more neutral.”

“And you’re neutral?” she asked unconvinced.

“As Switzerland.” He answered confidently. 

She found that hard to believe and yet she was desperate enough to consider it. David wasn’t the worst choice he was kind, surprisingly perceptive, and a good listener. He also knew how to keep a secret. Which apparently gave him a leg up on both Snow and Regina now. She sighed was she really considering this? David smiled easy going and familiar and she cracked.

“Okay. Okay. But you can’t tell anyone and that includes Snow.”

David looked excited in that way he got anytime Emma allowed him to do anything remotely ‘dad like’. “I promise.”

“So,” David said breaking the temporary silence. “how have you been feeling?”

“Really? That’s your opening line?”

“It’s a perfectly valid question.” David defended.

She huffed, “fine I guess.”

“Fine?” He asked unimpressed.

She sighed frustrated, “okay. Not fine, do we really have to do this now?” It was hardly private, though, when was anything in her life?

“Emma, if we didn’t do this now you’d find an excuse to never do it. Besides Regina’s lunch won’t be ready for at least another ten minutes you can leave then.”

“Fine.”

“So, how are you feeling?”

She groaned, “I don’t know angry and hungry and restless.” there was no way in hell she was mentioning Regina.

“Right.” David answered slowly nodding sagely. At least he didn’t make fun of her.

“Confused, like, really confused I mean I’ve already gone through puberty once and now I find out I’m going through it again! I mean I’ve done some pretty shitty things in my life but come _on_. This is too much.” she lowered her voice, “I could grow a dick for fucks sake!” She felt like pulling out her hair. “And what the hell do they mean by knotting? How does that even work? What the fuck am I now?”

David looked calm and entirely unflustered. It bothered her. “It’s perfectly natural Emma.”

She was going to punch the next person who said that to her.

“But I understand how all this can be a bit overwhelming I just want you to know that I’m here for you we both are, your mother and I.” He paused. “And Regina too once you apologise, she really laid into your mother about all this so I’m sure she’ll come around.” Emma smiled at that.

“What you’re going through is normal, and yes you may change,” he said delicately, “but you’re still going to be you Emma, this won’t change that. We’ll still all be here. Save your worrying for when you present until then just try and be educated.” That actually made her feel a little better, “As for knotting-”

“David! Not here.” She hissed eyes whipping around the diner no one seemed interested in their conversation she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Then when Emma?”

She swallowed, “just keep it down okay?”

“I will, calm down, would you? Now knotting-”

“Do I even need to learn about this? I mean what are the chances of me even presenting as an alpha, they’re rare right?”

“Pretty high actually. But that’s beside the point sexual education is important Emma!” he said with surprising conviction.

Emma’s stomach dropped, “What do you mean ‘pretty high’?” The book said Alpha’s were rare. _Rare_ damnit!

“Well, your grandfather was one, my father was one, my brother was one and your mothers one so I’d say it’s not entirely out of the cards.” He deadpanned.

She paled. “What? Snows an Alpha.”

He nodded, “why is that so surprising? When have you ever known your mother to take no for an answer?” Then by that logic.

“So, Regina’s an Alpha too then?” she was even worse than Snow.

David paused. “No. Regina’s an omega.”

Emma inhaled. “Oh.”

David cleared his throat pointedly, “as I was saying knotting occurs when an alpha reaches climax,” Why did she feel so mortified? She was an adult for god’s sake! She’d had sex! She could do this! “semen inflates the base of the penis,” oh god she couldn’t do this. “which once inserted, becomes _tied_ ” he emphasised as though it was all coming around full circle, “with an omega ensuring high rates of conception.” She swallowed. Omega. Regina was an omega. She wondered if she’d ever- it was best she stopped that thought there.

“Now an alpha doesn’t necessarily have to knot an omega however the process is much easier, than say with a beta or other alpha.” He spoke as though he’d had experience. Emma shuddered. Okay that was more than enough. She’d gotten her answers. And then some. “Semen is then dep-”

“Okay!” She exclaimed voice several octaves higher, “Thank you David really, but I think I’ve got it, and oh look! Here comes Ruby, so I really better be on my way.” She stood and went to hug him before recoiling with a wave. Too soon. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

* * *

Regina took one look at the pathetically defeated expression on her face and the crumbled paper bag in her hand before sighing through her nostrils and pushing the door open.

If Emma had a tail it’d be wagging.

“Set it on the table I’ll get the cutlery.”

Emma unpacked their lunch trying not to stare once Regina started setting the table. She eyed the onion rings with a raised brow and slight smile but said nothing as she took a seat. Thank you, Ruby. Emma took a bite of her grilled cheese and then another and then one more because it was so good.

She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand ignoring Regina’s frown and pointed look at the perfectly good napkin right there. “So-”

“No.” she said short and decisive.

Emma’s mouth shut with a click. Okay then, she was more than okay with eating in silence.

Regina speared a cherry tomato and Emma watched as her lips closed around it fork coming away clean and glinting. Throat flexing as she swallowed and tongue smooth and pink running wetly along her lips. Emma’s grip tightened and cheese oozed out of her sandwich.

Had Regina always looked so attractive eating?

Probably.

They ate in silence. Slightly tense silence. But hey Emma wasn’t complaining. And then after she had cleaned and packed away the dishes Emma turned to Regina somewhat confident that she may finally allow her to speak. Even if only to apologise.

“Regina.” Said woman looked at her with narrowed eyes as though daring her to say something stupid. “I’m sorry.”

Regina deflated somewhat arms falling from their defensive cross and frown softening, “oh?” but she was still Regina so of course she’d milk the shit out of this apology.

“I’m sorry that I was an idiot.” Regina nodded, “and immature, and a complete child and for wasting your precious time.” She rolled her eyes at that but she was smiling, “I’m sorry for being insufferable and all your other favourite insults. And I’m sorry for making you mad.”

“Emma, you always make me mad.” She said completely serious

Emma laughed, “asshole.”

Regina gasped dramatically, “how dare you!”

“Shut up Regina.”

She laughed stepping closer.

“So…” Emma looked at her knowing exactly where she was going with this.

“Yes, the book helped.”

Regina smiled, “good.”

“And David too actually, though I could’ve done without Snow’s ambush this morning.” Regina didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

“David?” She asked instead.

“Yes, David he was very,” she suppressed a shudder, “insightful.”

Regina looked intrigued but they both knew she wouldn’t push any further. She didn’t have to when Emma was so willing to tell her. “A little too insightful really.”

Regina laughed nudging her with her shoulder, “but you don’t have any more questions?”

Emma swallowed resisting the urge to look down Regina’s blouse. “No, I think I’ve had enough mortification these past few hours.”

Regina looked concerned and Emma settled a hand on her wrist, “really Regina I’m fine between you and David I’ve got it covered.”

The doorbell rang.

Emma looked up in surprise. Regina did too she didn’t exactly get many visitors.

“Regina it’s me, open up we need to talk.”

 _Snow_.

Emma paled and Regina grinned.

Why? Why her? Why now? Why did her mother have to be so disgustingly nosey? And why the hell did Regina have to look so thrilled by her arrival? It was unnatural. Regina turned to leave and Emma panicked. Her grip tightened on Regina’s wrist and she pulled the other woman back.

There was silence, the angry kind that Regina had perfected down to a fine art it was one that told Emma she better run for cover. Regina glared at her cheeks taking on an angry flush, her lip curled, revealing white teeth and she turned slowly to look up at Emma through thick lashes. Eyes blazing, nostrils flared and forehead throbbing. In short, she was furious. And beautiful. Though Emma hardly thought that thought appropriate now.

She still had it.

“Unhand me Miss Swan.” Regina spoke slowly eyes dark. And god Emma really should be more focused on potential house fires than the way Regina says her name.

Emma’s heart pounded part fear and part arousal, releasing Regina meant she’d have to deal with Snow. And she’d more than had her weekly dosage.

“No.” she blurted.

“No?” Regina asked dangerously tone uncomfortably reminiscent of black leather and purple smoke and removed beating hearts.

Emma rushed to explain herself. “Not while _she’s_ here.”

“I don’t care whether she’s here or not Miss Swan you will release me now because I’ve told you to!” Regina hissed.

Which was entirely reasonable and more than understandable. Yet, instead of releasing Regina and apologising like a normal sane human person would. She tugged the other woman closer curled lip mirroring the brunettes in challenge. Regina gasped in surprise pupils dilating.

Emma flexed her fingers around Regina’s wrist and felt the erratic beat of her heart thunder under her thumb. Had her wrist always been so small? “No.”

Regina’s breath quickened and her chest pushed pleasantly against Emma’s drawing her eye. She watched the tan flesh bounce with each inhale and followed the tantalising swell of her cleavage down to the slightest hint of black lace. Emma cleared her throat snapping her gaze back to Regina’s. Now really wasn’t the time.

Or was it?

Regina had never looked at her like this, eyes dark and half lidded. Teeth digging deep into the plush skin of her lips, breath heavy and cheeks flushed. She’d never smelt like this so heady and sweet and tempting. Never touched her like this. Free hand sliding first tentatively and then confidently to settle at the curve of her throat thumb stroking the hollow possessively.

She shuddered leaning into the touch grip slackening on Regina’s wrist until the hold was all but non-existent. Emma waited. The older woman had gotten what she wanted. She could push her away now. She should. While Emma still had some sense of self-control.

But she didn’t.

Regina fisted the front of Emma shirt and dragged her forward sending them crashing into each other. Her hands moved to tangle tight in blonde curls nails scratching along her scalp as her tongue swept impatiently into Emma’s mouth. Emma moaned finally, _finally_. She felt like she’d been waiting for this moment for a lifetime and, fuck, it was more than worth the wait. Regina was both soft and hard demanding and giving and the way she arched her back when Emma sucked on her tongue drove her wild.

She clutched desperately at the brunette’s hips and tugged trying to bring her impossibly closer. Closer. She needed Regina closer. She sucked on Regina’s tongue, filthy and loud, the brunette arched and Emma thrust forward instinctively. Regina moaned and, god, Emma swore she’d never heard a more beautiful sound. She wanted to hear it again. She rocked forward again, and again and again. Until Regina’s hands were clutching tight at her shoulders and she shook against her, lips parted in breathless pants. Regina was beautiful like this dishevelled and wild and wanting. Regina was always beautiful to her. Always. And Emma had to tell her so. She whispered it in between kisses and nips of teeth. She moaned it against a tipped back throat and panted it into a flushed ear. And she breathed it against her lips.

Emma leaned forward again drawn to Regina’s kiss swollen lips she swallowed her next moan kissing deep into her mouth. She sweeps her tongue across the roof of Regina’s mouth and jumps at the scratch of nails along her scalp, it felt good, everything about Regina did. Regina kissed like no one she’s every kissed before, it was desperate and demanding and so, so, _hot_. And she wants more, so much more. She maps Regina’s mouth with her tongue running teasingly along the roof of her mouth and tracing over her teeth curling around Regina’s and pulling back to dig teeth sharply into a full bottom lip. She can’t stop. She doesn’t want to.

Regina tipped her head back panting for breath her throat exposed pulse point pounding and Emma finally gives into temptation taking the skin of her neck between her teeth _hard_. The omega’s scent swells around them thick and cloying and Emma moans dragging her tongue against her hold wanting to taste its source. God Regina smelt _good_. And her taste, the salt of sweat, the burn of expensive perfume and the sweetness of something so distinctly her, had the blonde aching in response.

Regina gasps hands pulling blonde curls savagely seemingly unable to decide whether to tug the other woman closer or push her away. Emma makes the decision for her tongue lathing the darkening skin and lips trailing the column of flesh open mouthed. She’d wanted to do this for so long she almost couldn’t believe it was happening. Regina shuddered breath heavy and puffing pleasantly against Emma’s ear. She licked a line up the length of Regina’s throat and began her descent all over again.

“Em-ma _._ ” Regina moaned hands trailing the back of her neck and shoulders. She liked the way Regina said her name, breathy and wanting.

She nipped at Regina’s collarbone tongue flicking out to trace the protrusion Regina’s hands flex on her shoulders and pull her closer until Emma was forced to step forward thigh wedging between the brunette’s. Emma very nearly passes out at the heat that encases her leg, hot and already wetting her pant leg Regina’s thighs flex around her impatient. And Emma so caught up in wet and hot and _Regina_ , doesn’t have the presence of mind to move. Lucky for her Regina doesn’t need her to move. Regina moans hotly against her ear rocking into her with new found purpose she grips Emma’s hip tightly with one hand keeping her in place and the other clutches at her neck hips moving in an increasingly frantic rhythm.

“ _Dios_ Emma.” Regina pants lowly.

Emma groans into her neck vaguely aware she’d become a vessel for Regina’s pleasure. She rocks her thigh up on Regina’s next grind and slips her hands down to cup Regina’s arse aiding her balance. A very willing vessel. The brunette cries out high and breathless and Emma chases the sound driving her thigh forcefully up against the older woman and dragging her down into the motion. Her pant leg is soaked through now, the air reeks of Regina’s arousal and she _throbs_ in response. She inhales teeth sinking deeper. She wonders what it’d feel like to have Regina bare pussy dripping against her instead. The thought makes it hard to breathe.

“ _Fuck_ , Regina you’re soaked.” She groans into her skin. Regina chokes on her next moan nails biting at Emma’s neck sharply in reply.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

“Regina! I know you’re home.”

Emma snarls.

The sound comes out deep and primal and honestly scarred the shit out of her once she realised where it came from. Because apparently, she did that now. Snarled. Like a dog. Regina it seems doesn’t share her fear she tugs the blonde closer bucking against her unmoving thigh with a whine of displeasure. She stays immobile breaths puffing wetly along the swell of Regina’s breasts. Bad. That was very bad for her sanity. She closed her eyes and the fog of arousal clears enough to allow her one thought. Snow. Not a threat. Mated. Regina squirms against her hands running encouragingly down the length of her back. Emma shuddered hips bucking involuntarily, Regina whimpers and Emma can’t be blamed for the way her hands flex at that noise.

“I can see your car in the driveway.”

Regina leans up and takes Emma’s earlobe between her lips she sucks teasingly for a moment before releasing it with a nip. “ _More_.” She demands.

And _fuck_ Emma had never heard her voice like that before so demanding and raspy and persuasive. She’d do anything Regina wanted so long as she kept talking to her like _that_.

Emma bent at the knees and lifts, Regina squeals in a very un-Regina like manner. Emma loves it. Her hands clutch at Emma’s biceps for support and Emma smirks, smug, and sets her on the counter gently. Regina adjusts quickly legs wrapping around Emma’s waist immediately pulling her close her pussy rubs against Emma’s abdomen settling low, hot and pulsing and distracting.

“Hi.” Emma whispers forehead resting against Regina’s, they were so close now she could count each of her eyelashes if she wanted to.

“Hi.” Regina echoes and cups Emma’s cheek bringing their lips together in a startling soft kiss.

Emma sighs through her nose and allows Regina to set the pace. She’s in no rush. Snow would say otherwise. Her hands run lazily up the length of Regina’s thighs and her mouth parts willingly for her tongue. Regina’s hand winds into her hair and she drags her heel languidly up and down the back of Emma’s thigh. Its everything’s she’s wanted, warm and slow and achingly soft and is at once too much and not enough. She could kiss Regina like this forever.

Regina apparently had other ideas.

Teeth sink into her bottom lip and the hands in her hair tug sharply tipping her head back. Emma’s lip curls and the rumble that built in her throat at the vulnerable position promptly chokes and dies when Regina’s teeth drag across her throat. She moans louder than intended and flushes embarrassed and overeager, that shouldn’t feel as good as it does. Regina smiles into the skin of her neck before biting hard Emma jerks heat lancing low in her belly, she shifts in her jeans feeling oddly restricted. Regina’s tongue traces over the impression of her teeth hot and wet and smooth in what would be apology hadn’t she immediately given her a matching mark on the opposite side of her throat.

Emma shudders grip growing bruising on Regina’s hips she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Regina was all she could smell and touch and _taste_. And she wanted more. So, so much more. And that both scared and thrilled her. She needed to calm down. Emma took a breath. Regina travelled the length of her throat tongue swirling, teeth nipping and lips sucking along it. She choked on her exhale muscles growing tense. Regina took that as a sign to grind up against the solid surface painting Emma’s abs in wet heat.

She could feel the outline of Regina’s pussy grind up and under her shirt dragging straight across smooth skin, the rough lace and the pulsing, clenching heat that hid behind it. She gasped expecting Regina to push her away but she only tugged her closer with a flex of her thighs and a mewl on her lips.

Emma didn’t care about calming down after that. Not if Regina didn’t.

She pulled the brunette firmly against her stomach and tensed the muscles there to provide her with the friction she so obviously sought dragging her against her abs at a hard and unforgiving pace. The lace was almost non-existent sodden and ruined acting as a flimsy barrier between them. She wanted to just tear the stupid thing off. Regina gasped breath hitching in her throat, she shuddered hands gripping Emma’s biceps holding tight, Emma’s muscles flexed under her hands unrelenting in her rhythm.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

“And the Bug too!” No one heard her.

Wet heat, soaked Emma’s stomach and she tensed hips rolling forward seeking more of it. She wanted to be covered in the omegas scent, wanted proof that she wanted her, that she chose her. She smothered Regina’s next gasp with her lips forcing her tongue into her mouth. Regina moaned hips jerking out of rhythm momentarily. Emma inhaled. Regina’s scent was growing stronger around them instinctively she knew what that meant. Her omega was going to come. She bucked again and winced feeling almost suffocated by her jeans.

“ _Fuck_ Em-ma.” Regina growled nails biting at her shoulders now.

“I’m close.” she inhaled shakily. “I’m so close.” she purred chest vibrating against the blondes.

Emma responded to the sound black swallowing green she growled low in her throat latching onto Regina’s pulse point as she rutted against her.

Regina laughed breathless and high hands tangling in blonde curls, “that’s it-” she cut off in a moan. “give me everything.” She gasped hand clenching in Emma’s hair.

Emma moans mind caught in a red haze of wet and heat and omega and _hers_. She bucks and then whines almost pained. She’s throbbing and sore and her jeans feel _way_ too tight. Regina notices immediately summoning herculean strength she pushes the blonde back and Emma distracted by her discomfort allows her.

“What’s wrong?” She asks voice low and rough, chest heaving and still squirming against her stomach.

Emma swallows watching the way her skirt bunched around her thighs. That was very hot and felt very good, which in turn felt very bad. She winced shifting uncomfortably and forced her eyes up. Unfortunately, fortunately? Revealing an utterly debauched Regina which really did nothing to help her situation so closed eyes it was.

“Emma?”

Regina pulsed against her stomach thighs twitching with impatient restraint and wow closed eyes had only managed to heighten everything. She snapped them open.

“Nothing I’m fine.”

And she was, she was more than fine she was currently living out a long-time fantasy. Regina was always going on about everything having a price anyway this must be hers.

“Really?” Regina tested grinding against Emma’s stomach, which again was very hot and very nice and now very painful.

Emma groaned and not in the sexy way.

Regina raised a brow unimpressed. It was surprising how well she pulled off haughty indifference when pulsing against Emma’s stomach.

Emma hands sprung to Regina’s hips to still the motion, “okay! Ow. You’ve proven your point.” Regina shook with poorly restrained laughter, “it’s my jeans they’re too tight.”

“Yes, that’s why I like them.” Regina pinches her ass.

Emma jerks and then winces, “Regina I’m serious.”

Then a beat later. “you like my Jeans?”

Regina raises a brow amused but doesn’t reply pushing at Emma’s hips to ‘inspect’ the situation. Emma resists mainly because Regina feels good pressed so close to her and partly out of instinct. Regina shoves her again harder this time and she relents with a grumble.

There’s a pause then, “oh.” Regina breaths hands flexing low on her hips.

“Oh? Oh what?” Emma looked down mildly alarmed.

No. no. Oh god _no_. Her shirt and jeans are utterly ruined soaked through and not to be seen in public which really no big deal and kinda hot if she was thinking about it. But she wasn’t, no, she was too busy staring at the bulge straining against the crotch of her jeans. The bulge that was _not_ supposed to be there. The bulge that according to Regina’s book only occurs one in every ten thousand females. Which great. David was right. And Regina was wrong? And Emma now had a cock.

“What the-”

“Stay calm.”

“Calm!?”

“Yes, Emma calm.”

“oh, I’m sorry but I don’t usually sprout a-”

“Miss swan.” And oh god Emma stared in mortification. Did it just twitch?

“Well…” Regina trailed off with a smirk.

“Oh, shut it.” She flushed.

Regina reached for her belt and Emma slapped a hand over hers, “What are you doing?” she hissed. She didn’t want Regina looking at her like this, she didn’t even want to look.

“It hurts doesn’t it?”

“Yes?” Emma answers almost afraid of where she was going with this.

She pulled her hands free of Emma’s hold and began tugging the belt through its buckle, “then I’m helping.”

Emma’s eyes darkened watching Regina make quick work of her belt and reaching to pop her jeans button. She wondered just how Regina was going to help her.

“Mind out of the gutter Miss Swan.” Regina teases with a smirk.

“I wasn’t-”

“Right.” She drawls.

Emma rolled her eyes, whatever.

The brunette eases the button open and reaches for her zipper. She tenses almost expecting Regina to recoil in revulsion and demand she leave. She doesn’t think she could take that. Not now, not after she’s had a taste of what she’s always wanted. She watches for the twist in her face the sneer that tells her that Regina truly is disgusted. But it never comes. Instead Regina bites her lip cheeks flushing and eyes focused as she undoes the metallic teeth. The sound of it seems too loud for the suddenly silent room.

Regina inhales pupils dilating as she peels back the opening in her pants and tugs down just slightly. She feels it, her? bob free from her denim constraints and Emma swallows embarrassed and vulnerable and praying Regina wasn’t offended. At least she still had her underwear on. Not that it hid much. Regina stares eyes black and hands twitching along the rough fabric and Emma watches her reaction with a pounding heart. The brunette licks her lips and Emma feels heat settle low and distracting in her stomach at the flash of pink. She was still touching her that was a good sign, right?

“There.” She whispers voice thick and eyes still trained on her crotch.

Her eyes flick back up to Emma’s dark and intense. “Better?” she likes the way Regina looks at her predatory and waiting. For what Emma has no clue. But she wants to find out.

“Yeah.” Emma breathes voice rough.

There’s a lull of silence loaded and tense and then-

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

“That’s it! I’m coming in!”

Which honestly should just be an empty threat. Snow, bandit or not should have no way of getting into Regina’s house not without committing vandal anyway and they were well past those days. But Regina being Regina and apparently having a personal vendetta against locks meant that instead of refusing the woman entry the door swung open. 

“Shit!”

Regina shoved Emma back slipping off the counter and shimming her skirt down her thighs she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her blouse hands running over her skirt for wrinkles. Emma swallowed staring transfixed there was something erotic about the way Regina moved to fix her appearance.

“Emma!” she hissed when still the blonde stood dumbly.

Emma blinked back to reality and then panicked because there was no way in hell Snow could see her like this. She’d want to _talk_.

“I’ve told you a thousand times to lock that door!” Emma snapped, trying to stuff herself back in her pants and wow. Okay. That felt new. And different and kinda good honestly and god she was just playing with herself now wasn’t she. She let go staring at the opening in her pants. How was she meant to put this thing back away?

“Now Emma? You really want to start that argument now?”

“It’s a perfectly valid observation.” She said still trying and failing to wrestle the problem in her pants if anything she was making it worse the thing was pulsing in her hand now. She didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Regina? Emma? Where are you?”

Emma panicked head whipping around wide eyed she frantically tugged at her pants and grabbed herself too hard in her panic. She yelped wincing and releases herself immediately. Okay _that_ hurt.

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Regina hisses slapping Emma flailing hands away. “Let me.”

And then Regina was grasping her grip firm and hand hot and Emma felt like a little part of her soul left her body with the wheeze of surprise that escaped her. Regina’s fingers flex around her and Emma jerked forward instinctively thrusting herself through Regina’s hand involuntarily. She chokes vision whiting out briefly.

“Would you hurry up please!” she gasped heart pounding in her ears.

“I would if you’d just stay still.” Regina snapped. But her voice was oddly breathy and her chest heaved with each breath she took.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut breath escaping her in a low moan Regina flexed her fingers around her shaft again hand dragging along its soft skin and then she was releasing her. Zipping and buttoning her pants in quick motions. Emma felt a little like she’d just gotten off a rollercoaster.

“There.” Regina said breathily pulling her belt through its final loop. Emma thinks she liked it better the first time she said it. It certainly didn’t hurt as much, she tugged at her jeans uncomfortably.

“Stop that. And stand behind me or in front of this counter and _don’t_ move.” She ordered.

Emma nodded too uncomfortable to argue still she felt the need to point out the obvious. “what about your neck?”

Regina’s hand slapped directly over the problem Emma was talking about, “you didn’t.” She hissed.

“Oh, don’t act so innocent you took a pretty decent chunk out of me earlier.”

Regina smirked eyes tracing Emma throat, “I did, didn’t I?”

“This is getting ridiculous you two!” Snow cut in again. Emma swallowed, she sounded close.

Regina flicked her wrist and suddenly the Emma shaped teeth marks on her throat vanished part of her didn’t like to see them go. “What’d you do?”

“Glamour.” Regina replied easily.

That same part of her liked that the cover up was only temporary.

“Snow.” Regina called and Emma stared at her wide eyed, “We’re in the kitchen.”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting this over with.”

Emma heard her mother’s footsteps approach and quickly stepped in front of the counter. Just in time too as the woman entered seconds later.

“There you two are.” She said with a smile as though she hadn’t just invaded Regina’s home.

“Here we are.” Emma said voice high and face unusually sweaty. She pressed herself into the counter as though that would somehow make her new cock disappear. She could hope right?

Regina looked at her sharply, “what do you want Snow?” And that’s one of the reasons Regina was her favourite person, always straight to the point this interaction would be over in under ten minutes.

“Well I was in the neighbourhood and I just thought I’d drop by-”

“Barge in.” Regina snipped.

“And see how my two favourite girls were doing.”

Regina blinked, “your two favourite girls.” She blinked again and for a moment Emma was worried Regina was about to stroke out. She was over sixty, wasn’t she?

“Yes! You and Emma! And how are you two?” Even for Snow this was too much enthusiasm. “Any new developments?” She said eyes flicking between the two of them like a hawk.

Regina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, “if you have something you want to know Snow then why don’t you just come out and ask it.”

Snow backpedalled shaking her head. “No! no. I’m not here to ask anything I just wanted to see you two.”

“Really? You pounded on my door like the house was burning down because you just wanted to see us?” Regina asked incredulously as much as she didn’t want to entertain Snow, she knew it was better to just get this over and done with.

“Well no.” Regina sighed and Emma watched them with bated breath it was only a matter of time before Snow said something to set Regina off. She just hoped whatever it was didn’t require her leaving this counter.

“Then what is it Snow?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were making sure Emma was well informed.”

“Well informed?” Emma didn’t like where this conversation was going.

Snow ignored her eyes still trained on Regina. “Maybe this is a conversation better had without Emma present.”

“What? Why?”

Regina smirked, “yes Snow why?”

“I just think it better we discuss everything before addressing her with the information that way she’s not overwhelmed.”

“She is right here!” Emma exclaimed red face. And then regretted it because she was supposed to be blending in with the rest of the kitchen.

“Yes, darling I see you.” Snow said distractedly with a little wave. Emma felt like screaming, she was not a child!

“How-”

“I think you may have a point Snow how about we discuss this over coffee, say Wednesday?” she cut Emma off.

“Regina what are you-”

“Wonderful! I knew you’d see it my way Regina. I’ll see you then.” Snow stepped closer as though to hug them and Emma broke out in a sweat.

A simple. “No.” From Regina rectified that and had Snow showing herself out with a smile. Emma breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t know what she’d do without her.

“You should go too.” Emma eyes snapped to Regina heart in her throat. She didn’t regret what just happened did she?

Regina softened seeing the look on her face. She took Emma’s hand dragging her thumb across her knuckles slowly, “Henry will be home soon and I need some… time to myself before I see him.” Regina said suggestively.

“Oh.” Emma said uselessly mind suddenly filled with just what Regina would be up to during her time alone. “uh, yeah no I get that. Totally.”

Regina laughed pushing at her chest, “totally.” She mocked.

Emma grinned, “we’re okay right?” she asked suddenly serious. Please say yes.

Regina smiled in that soft way she only reserved for Henry and now her. “Yeah, we’re okay.” She whispered.


End file.
